


Troubled Nightrest

by Nero



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nero/pseuds/Nero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo tries to sleep like any normal person would do at night. To his great misfortune, a certain person doesn't agree with that kind of idea unless it includes him as well. Shizaya OS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troubled Nightrest

Troubled Nightrest

 

It was one of that special nights.

One of them, when you are sleeping in your warm bed; the pillow feeling like clouds in the sky. And then, there is this famous _something_.

This one, interrupting you in the middle of the night, while you are dreaming of your favourite food and cute kittens.

 

In Shizuos case, it was his phone. _Drrrrrrr_.

 

The room was nearly empty; just a huge bed was in the middle of the darkness. The tiny display of Shizuo Heiwajima's phone was the only thing, illuminating the empty room.

 

First, there was no reaction.

But then, a few seconds later, the phone started ringing again.

 

_Drrrrr. Drrrrr._

 

Shizuo squinted his eyes, and buried his head harder in his heap of pillows, but then he reached out his arm next to his tiny cupboard, and grabbed the phone. He mumbled annoyed, and tried to read his message without getting blind.

_Naa Shizu-chan~ Couldn't sleep. What's with you, my little monster?_

Shizuo thought he was dreaming. he almost _knew_ he was dreaming. "Where the hell did that flea get my phonenumber?"

He stayed a few moments in disbelieve, and decided then just to sleep again. He put his phone back, turned around, and closed his eyes. Hopefully he could sleep now.

 

He couldn't.

 

_Drrrrr_

_Drrrr_

_Drrr_

 

Shizuo nearly jumped out of his bed, grabbed his Nokia phone and throw it at the wall.

Bad idea.

He thought about how he would explain the hole in the wall to his hirer.

He signed and went under his blanket again. He smiled a bit; thinking about the world of dreams waiting for him.

When he heard a new tone.

He couldn't believe it. He just _couldn't_. How the hell did he deseved this? Okay, he almost killed one or two guys.... or so. But he was strictly against violence and always fed kittens when they had no home.

He didn't even try to ignore it. His blood boiled again, and he could feel this familiar wave of rage.

 

"IZAAAYAAAAA!!!!!!"

 

He grabbed his trousers from the floor, where he thought the tone came from, and looked out for another phone.

He found a pink smartphone, he never saw before.

_//Actually I was sleeping, but my lovely monster Shizu-chan ~ was in my dreams so I thought I check out what you're doing~//_

_//You look kind of cute in that boxers by the way//_

Shizuo stared at the display very long. Then he raised his head and glared out of the window. Infront of it, there was a huge tree, but it was dark and he couldn't see anyone out there.

 

And then, something flushed up. It was the moonlight, twinkling in Izaya's spy glasses. Shizuo screamed his name again, and threw the pink phone at Izaya. The window splittered into hundred pieces of broken glass. Izaya could avoid the little thing, but it smased against the branch Izaya was sitting on, and both crashed to the ground.

Satisfied, Shizuo crawled into his bed again, and fell into sleep.

 

His sleep didn't linger long.

Mumbling, Shizuo woke up by someone whispering in his ear.

"You are dreaming of Izaya, the wonderful raven you like so much~ " You are getting excited just by looking at him. And how he always messes with you. You like it so~ much~"

What. the. fuck. was. wrong. with. this. DAMN FLEA?? Shizuo jumped out of his bed again, and screamed in rage.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NOT DEAD YET? WHATS WRONG WITH YOU YOU FELL FROM A FUCKIN' TREE!!!" "AND-" he breathed hard. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BEDROOM?? How did you even get in here?"

 

Izaya, still cowering next to the bed with a paper-chute for better whispering into Shiuos ear, blinked perplex. Then, he started grinning. "Aah, Shizu-chan is such an idiot~ You destroyed your own window, remember?" he asked in a creepy chant.

"We are in the third floor!!"

 

"Naaa Shizu-chaaan you know me~ Suprisingly as ever, ne?"

Shizuo stared. He didn't blinked. He just stared.

 

Shizuo sat down, and took a deep breath. "Damn flea. I'm too tired for messing with you now. And Kasuka would kill me when I destroy the bed... So what do you want from me at this hour?"

 

Izaya took a moment to answer the question. And when he did, it sounded quite serious. "I wan't too cuddle with you"

 

Shizuo frowned.

 

"DAMN FLEA I SAID I'M TOO TIRED FOR MESSING WITH YOU!! YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" He paused a moment and said in a pitiful voice: "How lonely and bored do you have to be, that you're starting that psycho games in the middle of the night? I kind of commiserate you."

 

He said it, but didn't meant it. When he saw a hurt expression flashing over the ravens face; just a little moment, he was shocked. He didn't expected this to happen. He didn't know why, but just in that moment he hated himself for saying this.

It was absurd. Izaya was always hurting him. Saying things. But now he felt how his chest started hurt. Without thinking about it, he took two long steps to Izaya, who was staring at the ground, searching for a good counterattack; failing.

 

Izaya looked up into the blondes face. "Naa Shizu-chan?~ Searching for my closeness?" he tried his usual tone. "Stop it." Both were silently standing infront of each other, until Shizuo wrapped his arms around the delicate body.

 

"But just cuddling" Shizuo whispered, taking Izayas left hand and guiding him into the bed. The situation should have been awkward, but it wasn't. Shizuo was too tired and Izaya too shocked for really thinking about it.

When Izaya huddled against Shizuos chest, Shizuo was nearly asleep. He covered his face into the fleas smooth hair in doze.

And when Izaya was sure Shizuo was sleeping deeply, he mumbled :

"I kind of really like you, my little monster".

 

The End


End file.
